The disclosed embodiments relate to a semiconductor test apparatus, and more particularly, to a semiconductor test apparatus for classifying semiconductor chips as being defective or non-defective.
A semiconductor test process tests electrical characteristics of semiconductor chips fabricated through a semiconductor fabricating process to classify the semiconductor chips into non-defective semiconductor chips and defective semiconductor chips according to the test results. According to the result of the semiconductor test process, only the semiconductor chips finally determined as being non-defective are supplied to a user. If the semiconductor chips are classified as being defective due to their defects according to the test results, the semiconductor test apparatus finally determines the semiconductor chips as being defective.